Elements
by firenaxox
Summary: The 4 elemental goddesses:Kitten,Bella,Saphire,and Arielle must face a new life, new evils, and new loves as everything changes.Bella&Kitten P.O.V and some Edward and Damien and maybe others. Enjoy and Review! ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

**AN: World is mostly mine...other than Bella, Edward, the Cullen's, and Volturi as well ask the high school kids (they sadly belong to Stephenie Meyer) :) Hope you like and PLEASE REVIEW if its good or bad ... Thanks ;) xox Firena**

Hey their. I figured that before I began with telling of my very trouble filled life I should tell you a little bit about myself and where I am from. My name is Firena, but it's more of a title, I really do prefer Kitten. You see I am the Goddess of Fire, the most powerful of all being, other than my father of course but I don't like to speak of Him, it still upsets me greatly.

For 2 centuries I had lived in my home in Olympus with my loving and loved family. My mother, Aphrodite the Goddess of Love, Beauty, and Passion has always been great inspiration to me and has constantly been a clear part of my life for as long as I can remember.

I have 3 greatly powerful sisters whom I love and charish above all other beings for the great sacrifices they have made for me and my happiness. You see we are called the Elements, the 4 most powerful of all goddesses.

My oldest sister, Isabella is the goddess of Earth, the controller of nature, and essentially everything on Earth. Her deep brown eyes, beautiful brown hair, and caring face are some of her most comforting qualities that lead you to trust her just by looking at her. She is my half-sister, with the same father, yet different mother. She is also very different because she was also born as the Goddess of Vampires, and she loves her "children" greatly. Bella married her soul-mate Edward Cullen, a veggie vampire long ago and lives with him and his family over in Forks, Washington.

My other older sister is named Arielle, and she is the Goddess of Air and everything in the sky. Arielle has the lightest blue eyes very seen, with a lean and almost vulnerable look to her. She has waist long blond hair and is the most kind and gentle soul you will ever meet. Her love of all beings is clear through her "keep the peace" attitude and her wish is to never hurt any living being. Arielle is also a half-sister to me. She lives with her husband Stark in who knows where now...they are always moving all over the place.

My 3rd and last sister is Saphire, the Goddess of Water. Saph can control and manipulate any type of liquid and loves to meditate. She has the oddest color of white/blue hair that makes her startling deep blue eyes fascinating and breathtaking. Saphire is the "cute" one of the family, with a sweet and loving nature, and a very touchy personality that is completely unlike my own. That bring me to my last point about her which is that we are twins. We look and act nothing alike and our elements are supposed to make us hate each other, yet she is my closest sister and my only whole-sister.

Last you know some things about me. As the Goddess of Fire I have a passionate and furious nature and demand respect and fear from almost everyone I speak to. Opposite to my loving sisters I have a "don't touch me" policy and do not hand out my trust to many beings. With my fire filled eyes, long, waist-length golden hair, curvy, slim, and sexy body I make men lust for me everywhere I go. I am the hottest, sexiest, and most dangerous of any of my sisters...and everyone knows it. But don't be fooled by my beauty because I have a temper that is enough to scare off a rabid dog, and the meanest of my fathers dragons. The name Kitten comes from my odd genetic make-up which gave me some feline qualities that improve my senses and make my all the more seductive. I have had many lovers over the past 500 years but none have ever held my interests for longer than a few days. I have a pet phoenix that only I can communicate with, with my mind of course.

Banished from Olympus over 300 years ago with my sisters following, we have lived many different lives, as many different people.

Now lets get to the present day in the mansion and life were me and Saph live, content with ourselves, not knowing that trouble is always around the corner for the 4 of us. Soon we will have to deal with the most dangerous problem of all, and who knows if the worlds will be able to survive this time around...

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

_Preview:_

_(Bella P. O. V)_

"_**Alice get your smart pixie ass down here now**__!!", I said as I paced the floor, Edward trying to calm my nerves and Jasper giving me threatening looks as I contemplated strangling his wife._

_She came down, prancing over to Jasper as though she had no sense of self-preservation and Emmet bounded in to see what all the commotion was all about. _

"_HAHA! Mom grab a video camera!", Emmet roared already seeing that a fight was about to ensue. "This is going to be good". ..._

**Please Review if I should continue ...Thank You !**

**xox Firena**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Don't own the ****twilight**** characters. All are Stephenie Meyer's. Hope to get more feedback. Thank You and Enjoy ! ;)**

Chapter 2

"Bella love, I know you better than that. You know you can't lie to me. Please love. Please, tell me what's upset you. I might be able to help", Edward whispered to me as we lounged in the comfortable red, slink covered ,king size bed he had gotten for me, knowing it was a necessity for me, even though he didn't really need it. "Please", he said again when I stayed silent, nuzzling my neck as he tried to coax the answer out of me.

But I knew that he couldn't help. So many times before I had this same feeling, and every single one of those times I had been right. Something was coming. Something big.

"Edward I can't explain it. Don't worry. I'm just being paranoid", I said, not believing a word of it myself, but hoping maybe for once he would swallow my lie and just let it be so that he did not have to worry as much as I was. _Please let him be safe._

He looked confused and thoughtful, but thankfully let it drop. "Alright Bella, let's get dressed and downstairs. We have to go hunting, it's been too long and Rose is getting very impatient". I laughed lightly knowing that Rosalie must be swearing at him as she usually did. I was glad I couldn't hear it. I didn't have much patience for swear words, which was always a problem when I stayed with Kitten, seeing as my sister always had to let one rip every time she lost her temper. _In other words, quite frequently_, I thought with a silent chuckle.

As we got up and went through the walk-in closet I notice that none of the clothes were mine. What on earth? Then I gasped. "ALICE!! Alice Cullen when I get my hands on you..." , I screamed as I left the threat unfinished to cause her more fear and uncertainty.

As I stormed down the stairs to where most of the family had gathered, wondering what my outburst had been about I felt a wave of calm flow through me as Jasper tried to lessen my anger, clearing thinking about saving his pixy wife from my wrath.

I shot him my most terrifying look...which sadly wasn't saying much, as I finally lost it.

"Alice get your smart pixie ass down here now"!, I said as I paced the floor, Edward trying to calm me by rubbing my arms comfortingly and Jasper giving me threatening looks as I contemplated strangling his wife. She came down then, prancing over to Jasper as though she had no sense of self-preservation and Emmet bounded in to see what all the commotion was all about.

"HAHA! Mom grab a video camera", Emmet roared already seeing that a fight was about to ensue. "This is going to be good". ...

"Alice how many times have I told you NEVER to touch my clothes. You know perfectly well I hate dressing like a barbie doll... no offence Rose... and the next thing I know not even ONE of my outfits are in my closet. You will not get away with this Alice. If you start a war you had better be damn sure you can finish it." As I finished my rant Alice had a smirk on her tiny face, clearly not at all scared of my threat. _Well then maybe I should act now before she get's a vision_.

As I concentrated my energy on Alice's clothes and shoe filled, bedroom sizes closet I felt a flow go through my arms as I drew the needed power from the earth. I felt everything around me. It was all alive, singing of happiness and content as I focussed for a moment on the birds outside, sleeping peacefully in a tree nearby. Suddenly, as I commanded, my mind re-focussed on her clothes as I mentally summoned a large patch of dirt, mud and mould from outside to fly through the window. I didn't need to see the room to know the aftermath was horrific. All of Alice's one of a kind designer clothes, ruined. _Well that will teach her a lesson_.

"Edward honey, will you come with me to the meadow", I asked softly, thinking only of a way to get out of Alice's to-be raging path, knowing that she would explode in a manner of minutes when she found her clothes. He smiled, not knowing in the slightest what I had done, giving me a long, sweet kiss as we ran out of the house.

A minute later we heard it. A terror filled voice ending, right before it became one of complete fury. "ISABELLA CULLEN, when you set foot in this house you are SO DEAD!". I suddenly feared for the life of the rest of my family as guilt flowed through me, thinking of how I had left them alone with that crazy little vampire.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

_Preview:_

_(Firena P. O. V.)_

_I shuddered, never before having experienced such breathtaking pain. I couldn't move; couldn't breath; and for the first time in my long existence I found myself unable to focus enough to call upon fire. _

"_My, my... don't we have a pretty one here", one of the invisible voices said in a taunting, yet breathless voice. Well, I thought sarcastically, at least he still thinks im hot._

"_**Do you think the master will like her**__", another, deeper and hyper voice whispered. _

"_**Oh, I'm sure he will. After all the power is just leaking out of her. Maybe after he's finished with her he'll let me keep her"**__, the first voice said back._

_The last thing I thought, before my mind lost the battle of staying conscience was,_ _I hope this master likes his woman on fire because that's all he's getting from me: a bunch of scolding burns. _

**Would love to hear from everyone...Please review...honesty would be good :) as well as any ideas ...**

**xox Firena**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Please read and Review to tell me what you think so far. The faster the reviews the more I will be motivated to continue...Please... :)**

Chapter 3

As I lounged on the silk covered sofa I couldn't help but feel a pair of eyes on me. _Well it seems we have some visitors_, I thought. _Maybe it was just some silly mortal human...but they usually have a better sense of self-preservation_.

"Saph, I'm going for a walk outside. Call if you need anything!" I looked down at my fashionable outfit. I wore a long sleeved, off the shoulder, tight black shirt with tight skinny jeans. _Classical_, I thought smiling down at myself. I pulled on a pair of high-heeled winter boots and my knee length black coat, as well as my white scarf..._hmmmm,_ I thought. _This isn't good_. As the fire goddess the cold weakened my body and made it harder to control my element. A minute later I shrugged. _Not like they can beat me anyways, _I thought confidently.

"OHHH WAIT WAIT WAIT! Bring me back a slice of pie from "Dante's; you know I absolutely adore them." _I sighed. Saphire's odd obsession with that pie was going to be a big problem if she keeps thinking that I will continue to be her personal pie delivery girl_.

"Fine", I grumbled walking swiftly out of the house before she had time to think of some other chore to torture me with. I heard her bell like laugh from upstairs, knowing she found my temper extremely amusing for some odd reason.

As I walked out of the door I felt a chill go up me spine. As the best fighter of me family and the most intuitive I knew that when I felt someone watching me I was always right.

I scanned the vicinity quickly and began a slow walk, immediately feeling the presence following me.

I took a quick left at the intersection and sped up wanting to figure out if they were human. Living in Fork was never my idea and I never enjoyed the cold but for once I was grateful for the lack of people and for the many forests that surrounded the area. As I reached the edge of the forest I darted in and began running at an unhuman pace as I raced through the bushes, puddles, and trees that looked like nothing more than blurs of motion as they flew behind me.

Feeling a sudden urge to be wicked as I sighted a particularly large tree and darted up the branches, never leaving a foot on a branch for more than two seconds. As I reached the top I waited impatiently as my stalker caught up with me.

_I waited a minute_...

_Three minutes_...

_Five_... I exhaled silently, wondering if I was just over-reacting.

Suddenly out of nowhere I was thrown from my tree as I hurdled towards the fast approaching forest floor. Knowing that there was no way to stop the full impact, but wanting to preserve myself I landed mostly on my back and shoulder, rolling to a standing position as I faced my attacker with I slight wince at the pain in my shoulder. _Well that's what you get for not paying attention. _

_Vampire,_ I thought without hesitation. The perfect complexion that nearly rivaled my own, his blood red eyes gleaming with unbearable thirst and desire as he studied both my body and the unbearable sweet scent of my blood. _Well isn't that just great_, I thought. _A thirsty and horny vampire. _

As he stared at me with a dazed expression I flew at him as fast as possible and watched as he was knocked off his feet and thrown into the nearest tree. BUM! _Oh great. That probably attracted the attention of just about every person in the small city. Damn Forks. _

The vampire climbed to his feet and began growling at me, but I caught the surprised look in his eyes. He was most definitely not working alone. His shocked look clearly showed that he was not expecting such a hard blow. _Meaning he did not know what I was. Meaning someone was setting him up. _

"So you want to tell me who your working for".

He glowered at me again. "I can't believe the bastard didn't tell me who I was fighting".

I laughed lightly, not really finding anything amusing but needing the fast relief it seemed to give me. _Time to end this_.

I rushed at him, grabbed his arm and tore it from the rest of his body. Before he had a chance to scream his head and other arm came off. It went on like this for a minute until you could not distinguish his arm from his leg. Snapping me fingers, a match-sized flame appeared above me thumb as I lowered it to the disfigured body parts. They caught fire quickly as I controlled the fire, making sure ever piece was burned properly. Then I heard something soft scuffle behind me. _Damn, how could I be so stupid as not to have checked to see if he were alone_.

As I turned around I felt an electric current run all through my body as I finally collapsed onto the ground due to a high voltage taser. _Bastard doesn't seem to realize how quickly I heal_.

As I was about to get up I felt an ice cold bucket of water spill over my head and onto the rest of my body as I felt all of the bones in my body lock together and felt the fire in my body panic as it attempted to warm me as soon as possible. "DAMN IT", I roared as pain swept through my body.

It was one thing that I was freezing cold in the winter, but a completely different thing when ice cold water was dumped on me.

"Hehe...look at her. You were right about the water. She looks like a fish that was just swept onto land". I tries to open my eyes to see who dared laugh at a being as powerful as me but couldn't. My body seemed to be on an automatic lock down, preserving all of it's energy in trying to keep me warm. _Ohhhh no._

"Yes she does, but look at her. Have you ever seen such a beauty in all your life?", a second, high-pitched voice came. This one sent more shivers down my spine.

Before I realized it, another bucket was dumped on me. All of my muscles screamed as pain shocked me into not breathing for a few seconds. I gasped in the frigid air as they laughed softly. I tried to stay conscience as I felt my body rattle and throb.

I shuddered, never before having experienced such breathtaking pain. I couldn't move; couldn't breath; and for the first time in my long existence I found myself unable to focus enough to call upon fire.

"My, my... don't we have a pretty one here", one of the invisible voices said in a taunting, yet breathless voice. _Well_, I thought sarcastically, _at least he still thinks i'm hot_.

"Do you think the master will like her", the hyper voice whispered.

"Oh, I'm sure he will. After all the power is just leaking out of her. Maybe after he's finished with her he'll let me keep her", the first voice said back.

The last thing I thought, before my mind lost the battle of staying conscience was, _I hope this master likes his woman on fire because that's all he's getting from me: a bunch of scolding burns. _

(Saphire P. O. V)

"Why on earth would she go through the forest?", I wondered out loud as I walked through the forest retracing my sisters steps.

Running through the trees I felt a calm go through me as I felt the morning dew all around me. I laughed lightly knowing Kitten could take care of herself and knowing that I was worrying for no reason.

Then I heard it. Laughing. Not the carefree, loving kind of laugh...no this laugh had a malicious, cruel, and incredibly evil sound to it. _And it's coming from where Kitten is, _I thought in panic. _Not my sister_!

I shot out of the trees as I took in my surroundings. My eyes first fell on the unconscient form of my sister. _Ahhhhhhh_!

"Ahhhhhhh!", I screamed in fury as my eyes fell onto the fools that had clearly drenched my sister with ice cold buckets of water and were now standing in shock as they met my fearful eyes. Lifting the water out of the remaining five buckets I hurled the water at them in an arc that snapped them 50 meters away. Shaking in anger and adrenaline I finished them off as they tried to fight me off, plucking them apart and taking a match out of my pocket and dropping it on the bodies.

I then ran to my sister. _Shit_, I thought. _She's not shaking anymore_. I glanced around one more time, taking in the other pile of ashes that my sister must have caused and memorizing every piece of detail that I might need later on. _Kitten taught me that, _I thought in desperation.

Picking her up effortlessly in my arms, I sped through the forest until I reached the streets. Then I called on water as I created a mist around our bodies, shielding us from any curious humans.

As I reached the house I picked up the phone and called Bells.

"SHIT, SHIT, SHIT", she cried as I heard Edward trying to sooth her from the other line. She promised to come as soon as possible. I tried to contact Arielle but couldn't get a hold of her.

Let's just say Bella was less than thrilled. As I hung up I looked at my twin sister whom I had stripped and placed under layers of blankets. I knew the tantrum she would throw when she woke up to realize she had been defeated by a damn bucket of water. Because of her fighting ability and her incredible skill she had long since master every form of martial arts and every type of fighting style ever known to this and every other world. She had never been defeated.

_And I still didn't get that freaking pie_.

**PLEASE REVIEW. I now understand why author want them so bad. Give me a thumbs-up or down Pleasssssssssssse!!... Author's shouldn't cry ;) **

**xox Firena**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hey everyone I own everything other than the things from twilight. And please review and I would love ideas...Thank you and Enjoy :)**

Chapter 4

(Firena P. O. V)

A sudden crash forced my eyes wide open as I took in my surroundings with my body tense, ready to spring up at any sign of danger. Seeing Emmett in my bedroom with a broken lamp in his hand and a guilty expression was definitely not what I was expecting. I quickly looked around to see if my room had suffered any other damage due to Emmett's large build.

The walls were a romantic red color with it's usually fifty big white lit candles surrounding it and three lamps giving the room a soft glow. Considering the size of the "house" you can just imagine how large my room is. When you first walked into the room you felt like you had just walked into a burning building because everything in the massive room was red, orange, or gold. People might think it was a bit much but I absolutely adored it. As Emmett moved his foot my attention snapped back to him.

"Sorry...I um...you don't want to know", he mumbled looking sheepishly at the ground as I attempted not to burst into a fit of laughter. I lost. As he joined me in my giggling fit I heard someone rushing up the stairs.

Suddenly the door was swung wide open as Saphire and Bella burst into the room, slightly breathless. As they attacked me I was only able to get out a quick warning "NO" before the flew on top of me.

They instantly jumped off, Bella swearing at the top of her voice and Saphire wincing in pain and at the profanities coming from Bella's mouth. _Great_, I thought annoyed, _now the whole Cullen coven is going to barge up here_. As soon as the thought left my mind Edward ran into the room immediately running to his wife as he noticed the burns on her arm and began shooting glares at me as though they could possibly intimidate me.

"Told you not to jump me", I stated smartly. "I'm not back to my original control. It'll take a few minutes."

"Sorry" Saphire mumbled as she soothed her red skin with water she had conjured up from nowhere.

"Nooooooo", the pixie-like Alice screamed as she rushed into the room at long last immediately studying Bella's arm as we all looked at her in confusion. She sighed, exasperated. "How is she going to wear the dress I got her now!"

"Alice why would I need a dress?", asked Bella completely bewildered. "We have nothing coming up".

Alice grinned from ear to ear as she replied, "Party invitation are coming in 2 hours, inviting us all to a party at the Volturi. I don't know what the occasion is but I can't wait, it's going to be just spectacular". I zoned out as she rambled on about the decorations and the amount of people attending. Suddenly I realized something.

"Alice, what do you mean 'all of us'?" _Why would I go to a vampire party_? She looked down at me with a wicked grin. _What is she planning?_ I had a nagging feeling that she knew something that I didn't.

Shrugging it off I got up, making sure to moniter my balance just in case it decided to abandon me. Then I noticed the shocked looks Saph and Bell were giving me.

"What?"

"Nothing, it's just that we were expecting you to explode when you woke up", said Arielle. "Your usually quite tempered and we expected something more from you". _Ahhhh. Now I understand. _

"I'm too exhausted to blow up...maybe later". They laughed lightly, looking greatly relieved.

I walked out without a second thought, going into the large bathroom. Stripping my clothes off, I walked into the shower and ran the water to it's full heat as the steady beating of the water on my back warmed me a bit.

An hour and a half later I walked out of the bathroom and down the stairs wearing a pair of extra-short white cotton shorts with a tank-top that cut to just above my belly botton.

_Well_, I thought, only just realizing that more than just my family and the Cullen's were downstairs, _this is just freaking great. _Clearly the Cullen's had brought some guests without anyone notifying me. I noticed the four pairs of male eyes that belonged to the other coven roaming over my body as I descended, as well as noticed my family's amused expressions.

Fighting down the temper that threatened to take over, I sat down on my silk-covered soft as I inspected my nails, waiting for someone to introduce me.

Carlisle rose to his feet as walked towards me as I stopped the inspection of my cuticles.

"Kitten I would like to introduce you to Felix and Demetri...and I'm told you already know Caius and Marcus. Felix, Demetri this is Kitten the goddess of fire". I smiled down at Marcus and Caius as they got down onto one knee and clapped their fists across their hearts, which was the only way to respectfully greet a goddess. I had met them a few times over the years and loved to scare them with me power. It really was very amusing. The other two quickly followed suit as their leaders glared up at them. I had long since purged the Cullen's of the greeting, telling them they were family, and family did not bow to family.

"Rise", I told them. Immediately they did as I asked. _Haha, after living with mortals for so long sometimes you forget how amusing this can be. _"Nice to meet you Felix. Demetri. Now Marcus, Caius what has caused you to seek us", I said gesturing to my sisters and the Cullen's.

"We do not come for a serious matter as you must think", stated Caius. However something was off. _They seem nervous and anxious_...

"Then why are you troubled?", I asked allowing them a moment to compose their thoughts under my suspicious gaze.

Surprisingly Marcus was the one to answer in his usual monotone voice. "We are honest when we say that we come for no serious reason. Aro sent us to personally deliver your invitations as a sign of respect to our goddesses". He then pulled from his pocket 4 invitations: _one for the Cullen's, one for Bella, one for Saphire, and one for myself. _However I sensed that he was not yet finished speaking. "I am worried because of the reason for the party... Damien".

I nodded absently, suddenly understanding everything. It was usually a surprise to many that I had never met the first vampire, also known as the Vampire King. My sister's had, so everyone expected me to know him myself. However I had never felt the need to meet him and always stayed away because I had a horrible feeling whenever I came close to meeting him. _Well I suppose I will simply have to decline_-

My thought was suddenly cut off when Caius said, "He specifically asked us to plead with you Kitten. He wished to finally meet the highest of all beings. He is confused and upset that you two have yet to become acquaintances".

_Huh...I guess it's about time I stopped avoiding the meeting after all. This is silly of me. I'm acting like a nervous school girl_.

"Very well. Send my thanks and acceptance to his invitation". They all bowed low and exited the house quickly and silently. Opening the invitation I was surprised to note that the party was in only 2 days. _It seems as though their is some sort of rush_. I was curious, but not afraid. After all nothing scares me. I have no reason to be nervous. No one could defeat me.

_Well_, I thought, _other than a bucket of water_.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Hey readers...**

**Next chapter Kitten is going to finally meet the Vampire King, Damien...however something surprising will happen...it'll def shock you too...so watch for new chapters...and Please Review...**

**xox Firena **


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own any of the Twilight saga characters...they are Stephenie Meyer's. Hope you enjoy Chater 5...it's my favorite to read and it was my favorite to write. Enjoy. ... AND review please ;)**

** Chapter 5**

_Hmmm...not bad_, I thought as I examined my reflection in the large mirror in my bedroom. For the party I had gone shopping with Sahire, Alice, and a very reluctant Bella, who we had barely been able to pry away from Edward. _Jeeez, you'd think I was going to kidnap her or something...they act like an old married couple sometimes_.

The reflection in the mirror showed a jaw-dropping gorgeous immortal 18 year old who was confident, sexy, yet at the same time very classy. I had bought a strapless fire and blood red dress which had been costume embroidered with golden flames on the bottom. The dress went to mid-thigh which might make some look dirty but on me it looked perfect to a point that no one could look at it and call it anything but beautiful. I was wearing black stiletto's and light make-up considering my perfect complection. I had my waist-length golden hair made into curls and waves with my bangs swept off to the side...I smiled in the mirror. I would most definitely not disappoint tonight.

Still I felt an uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach. I'll have to be extremely cautious tonight.

"Kitten common hurry up were going to be late". I smiled as my impatient sister stepped in. Her jaw literally dropped as she took in my appearance. But then again she looked almost as good as me.

Saphire had her hair placed into a loose bun with little peices escaping it with a casual air to it. Her baby blue halter dress fit snug around her tiny frame and accented her curves. Matching blue pumps completed the outfit. _She was always the cute one_, I thought. _Maybe tonight she might finally find someone. _

"Come, we're gonna meet everyone at the party but we won't make it in time if you don't get moving".

"Okay", I said, finally exasperated. _She's so impatient_.

As we made our way out of the Italin hotel we had rented a room at I bearly noticed the breathless mortals we walked by. After a few centuries you tend to ignore their constant stares. We got into the limo we had bought a few years ago, with our driver Andrew. He was one of the only humans we associated with because he never stared and gawked like a fish.

"Take us the the Volturi Castle Andrew...and step on it or were going to be late". I sighed, once again annoyed by Saphire's impatience. She always loved parties, as did I, however she didn't seem to understand the concept of fashionably late. To her late is late, and there is no excuses.

An hour and a half later of Saphire bouncing up and down on her seat like her butt had springs attached to it we arrived. It was quite obvious that their was a party going on inside because of the music and the loud chatter coming from inside. Just as we were about to open the door I heard Arielle calling us. Bella was next to her, along with the entire Cullen family. Looking at them it was easy to tell that Alice had had her way with all of them. They were all dressed in designer clothes, looking absolutely breathtaking. Especially Rose, Bella, and Arielle.

**(Don't really want to describe all of their outfits so visualize as you see fit ;)**

At that moment Carlisle opened the large two door entrance and the music assaulted our ears. The Cullen's entered first while the four of us hesitated. The large staricase we had to descend made it so that everyone in the ballrooms eyes would immediately focus on the new comers. And other than Bella none of us had really had much contact with vampires other than the Cullen's.

_Huh, just as I thought_.

As we took a step the entire large golden room fell dead silent (no pun intended) as everyone watched us. "See", Bella whispered to Arielle. "I told you we should have snuck her in through the back". I scowled at them but secretly thought that they were right. _Well it's too late now_.

As I walked down the stairs the vampires finally seemed to realize that they were pathetically watching us, and turned away embarrassed. Well that or their mate would hit them on the top of the head in order to close their gapping mouths. However I felt one pair of eyes still on me, watching me with incredible intensity. As I quickly shot a look in the direction my eyes met a pair of golden eyes that held such intensity in them my first instinct was to look away. But I couldn't. Our eyes were locked and I knew that I would not be able to look away.

He looked as if he were thinking along the same line.

Suddenly I felt someone "bump" into me, almost making me loose balance, and saw Emmett smirking at me, clearly having seen where my attention had been. I snarled as him quietly. As his smirk grew he grabbed my hand and hauled me onto the dance floor.

"So you like what you see?", he asked smartly.

Feigning innocence I said, "Don't know what on earth you are talking about Em".

"Well it's just that I couldn't help notice you eying my King and feel the need to tell you that I believe you two would make an extremely lovely couple."

"Once again I say 'Don't know what your talking about'".

He gave a great roar of laughter that caused just about ever head to turn in our direction. "Well he's still staring at you sis". My head shot up as I looked at him with shock. He finally seemed to have calmed down and had a very un-Emmett like serious face. "He's been obsessed with meeting you for a very long time. Nobody knew why. Until now". Before I could ask him what he meant he walked off of the dance floor to go join Rosalie, who was speaking to someone I had never met before.

As I turned my back towards him I felt a pair of cold hands grasp mine. I looked up and met a pair of crimson eyes that were clearly thinking very dirty thoughts.

"My goddess, it is a pleasure", the man said as he placed one hand on my waist...a little lower than he should have. _Ohhhhhh, disgusting_, I thought as my mind contemplated on a way to get rid of him.

" I believe I am in need of a refreshment", I stated as I attempted to pry my hand out of his. He wouldn't budge.

"Oh I know how to refresh you Firena". With that he bent to my neck and licked a long line from my collarbone to my jaw as I felt my eyes flash red with anger. " I hear you are the...hottest...of the goddesses. I've just been waiting to show you my moves". I nearly laughed at that. Clearly he didn't know who he was talking to. I grabbed his hair and brought his ear to my mouth so he could clearly hear me.

"I do have standards", I said, purposely wanting to enrage him.

He hissed, looking furious, as he grabbed my head, clearly attempting to make me kiss him.

"Enough", a voice said from behind me. This voice was the most beautiful and most terrifying thing I had ever heard. It could both sooth a baby and kill a man. I waited impatiently, wanting only to hear that voice say something else. This was so new to me. _This can't be happening_.

"You will stay away from my guest from now on", the voice said, furiously and possessively.

The vampire that had been meaning to assult me walked away grumbling. I sighed quietly. Then I turned around and was once again was swept away by the sheer power and fierce emotion that emanated from his eyes. _The Vampire King_, I thought, finally realizing stupidly how long it had taken for me to see what was so clear.

Damien looked to be about 20 or 21 years old with sandy colored hair that was sticking up in all directions messily as though he was just been running. He had the most gorgeous topaz eyes, a perfectly shaped nose, and lips that just begged to be touched. His broad shoulders, yet lean figure made him a mixture of Emmett and Edward, yet so much more. He was wearing all black and looked damn good in it, if I may say so. Simply the most breathtaking creature I had ever set eyes on. And the powerful aura that surrounded him made him a clear, stand out leader, as the power came off of him in waves.

"You must be Damien", I said wanting to break the silence that had fallen over us. He stared at me intently for another minute however, as though he could see my very soul.

"And you, my most precious goddess are Firena, or Kitten as you prefer. I must say that I have been waiting for a chance to meet you for a very long time. Four centuries, to be more accurate".

"Well then my apologies for your long wait", I said never taking my eyes off of his, not wanting to disturb the feeling of him next to me. _Please hold me, please hold me, please hold me_, I chanted in my head to my own shock.

As though he could read my thoughts he placed his hands on either side of my waist as I placed mine around his neck as a slow song came on through the speakers.

"Are you aware", he said, "that every eye in this entire room is on us at this very moment".

It took me a moment to understand what he was saying as my mind repeated the way he said 'us'. Then I snapped out of it. "I didn't but then again I have long since gotten used to the constant staring.

"Ahh", he murmered in a seductive voice. He then spun me around until my back was facing his chest as he leaned down to whisper in my ear. "I have waited for you for too long. I don't think I can possibly let go". I felt just as shocked as the entire room was at what he had said.

Feeling slightly mischievous I slowly ground my backside into his hips, wanting to see his reaction. _What has gotten into me_, I wondered. _This man is making me do things I would normally never do. _

His reaction was almost comical. He growled into my ear as I knew he would. _So he likes that_. _That's something to remember. _

He leaned down then, bringing his lips to my neck as he placed feather light kissing and nips down the length of my neck. "Hmmm. You taste delicious", he said softly. I felt furious with myself. _A vampire was nipping my neck and all I was doing was grinding my hips into his and thinking about how I wanted him to keep going. Something was clearly wrong with me. I'm not weak. I'm strong, I always have been_...

..._But Damien. He made me feel like he could protect me. Like he would always be there. As if he would always watch over me. _

_I need him_, I thought in shock as I finally realized it. I had only just met the man yet I had never felt this strongly about anything.

_I don't just want him, I need him_. He was quickly becoming my everything and it terrified me in every possible way.

He took my hips and turned me slowly to face him. Slowly he bent his head, staring at my lips as if they were all he needed.

_Finally... _

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Haha I feel just evil...ohhh well. Please Review and let me know if you prefer the POV from Bella's or Kitten's perspective. That way I can write what the readers want most. And I would love to hear what you think of Damien...He's my Edward ;)...Review and Thank You for reading. **

**xox Firena**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hey guys. Hope you like the new chapter. Please Read and Review...any ideas...please ley them on me...ENJOY!**

_Finally.._.

"Argg!", I cried as I felt someone crash into me, sending me off balance. Years of martial arts were the only reason I didn't fall flat on my butt. _This is one of those times you have to be thankful for your physical capabilities_, I thought. As I landed on all fours I realized that Damien had a vice like grip on my arm, looking around protectively. _As if. _

I tore my arm away and stood up calmly searching for the reason I had nearly broken a bone. _See a normal human would not have been able to harm me, but a vampires hard body could shatter every bone in my body easily. Which is why I was usually careful when around them. _

I sighed. _Yet another reason to stay away from Damien_. My brain just turned to mush whenever he was near me. I shifted my feet away from him as I saw Bella running towards me.

"What on earth happened here?", Bella asked as she looked at me in concern and confusion. She was probably thinking the same think I was. _Why was I so off my game this last month_? Clearly something had to change.

"Kitten, love, are you alright?", Damien asked as he once more took hold of my arm. I nodded and once more moved away from him. He noticed and his frown deepened. Then he looked at the vampire who had knocked me over as I did the same.

_Ahh. Aro. This explains everything._

"Aro what is the meaning of this rudeness? I never realized you could be such a fool. You know better than to anger me", I said, my voice cold as ice. He flinched away from me before reaching for me.

"My goddess, I apologize for my rudeness...however he is not the one you should be with. I am", he stated boldly as the room gasped quietly in shock.

I felt a sharp pain in my arm as Damien tightened his hold on me. I finally lost it.

"ENOUGH!", I screamed, the word ringing around the ball room.

"I will have no more of this. Aro, you are not the one for me and never will be. Take it from your mind. I do not care for you intimately as you seem to perceive me. It will not happen". Aro narrowed his eyes in anger at me as I raised an eyebrow in challenge.

"Damien", I started, not looking into his eyes because I knew if I did I would not be able to do what I was about to. I had finally found my soul-mate and now I had to leave. "...I never understood why I felt this need to stay away from you. Now I do. You will stay away from me and never look at me that way again or you will regret it. I will not repeat myself. Leave me be".

I felt everyone hold their breath as I did the same. I finally dared to look into his eyes. Not a smart idea.

His eyes burned as he looked at me, making me lose sight of what I was saying. He looked so beautiful. He put to shame any man I had ever known and did not look remotely normal because of his perfection.

He was angry. No. Not angry. Furious. He looked closely at me, clearly trying to see whether I was serious or not. Then he said the words I did not believe could ever come from someones mouth. No one had ever disobeyed me. Told me no.

"I will not".

Then he turned around and walked away, leaving me with a room of shocked vampires. Anger and humiliation ran through me. I had never been spoken to that way. In public. Disrespected. I blew up.

(Saphire P.O.V)

"I will not".

With that statement the Vampire King stalked out of the room in rage. But his rage was nothing compared to Kitten's. I saw her shaking and knew I needed to calm her immediately.

"Everyone GET BACT!", I screamed as all of the vampires made a quick space between themselves and my enraged sister.

_Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit_.

Suddenly Kitten burst into flames as her whole body was enfolded in fire. As the woman shaped fire changed shape I relaxed.

"If you must... Go".

She nodded before abruptly turning into a fire bird (phoenix) and headed for the roof. The magnificent bird burned through the roof and flew out of sight.

_I'm going to miss her._

(Kitten P. O. V)

*****(AN: Kitten has been gone for 5 years in her world. The Four elemental goddesses each have a world in which they the seen as the one true "God". Kitten's world is called Fyre. You'll learn more here:)**

I looked out the window into my world. _It was simply amazing. Fyre is so free. So open. There are no secret's here. I have clearly raised a great world_. This made me smile. It's been five year's since I have returned. _So long not to see my sister's. Too long_. I knew I could not stay for much longer. Already the fire on earth had been becoming out of control. Forest fires. Burned houses. Volcanic explosions. So dangerous.

And all because some little vampire scared me off. _NOT FAIR!. I am the goddess of fire. Nothing scares me. Nothing makes me run_.

"Fen!", I screamed to get the attention of my butler.

"Yes my goddess. You are in need of something". He poked is head in from outside the door.

"Yes. I am leaving. Immediately. Tell my people I will visit soon".

He gave me a confused look but did not question me. "Ofcourse Firena". I nodded and smiled at him before I ran towards the open balcony and swan dived from it, changing shape as wings grew on my back. As the ground drew close I pulled up, feeling the air play with my wings as I flew towards the east. As I flew people waved and shouted at me, all grinning at the sight of me.

_My people love me. I love them in return. I will visit soon._

Suddenly my smile slipped off my face. It was time to face the wrath of my sisters.

They would know the instant I entered earth and I knew I was about to be scolded at. _Might as well get this over with I suppose. _

I saw the portal clearly as I flew straight at it. The sensation I felt as I entered were the same as ever.

A cold shiver broke over my body as I felt as If I had just plunged head first into the Arctic Ocean. This is why I never travel the world much.

The swirling colors around me blended into each other as I flew by. Getting ready for the nauseating feeling I knew I would experience I took a deep breath.

An expected a sucking feeling enveloped my body as I was pulled toward the earth.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

I landed lightly on my feet as I immediately surveyed the area. Smoke came from every direction. _Danm_, I thought. _It was worse than I thought_.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Hey everyone hope you like it...PLEASE REVIEW...I'll update in about 2 or 3 days...watch for the next chapter**

**xox Firena**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Hey everyone. I hope you like this chapter. Enjoy and please Review and answer this question for me:**

**Who would you prefer narrate more? Kitten or Bella? ****REVIEW!!!**

Chapter 7

(Kitten P.O.V)

I sniffed at the air, trying to find what the source of the smoke was. No human could survive this type of air. _What have I done_?

I stretched out my wings and took off in a gust of air as my flaming wings brought my higher into the air. When I reached the clouds I finally looked down.

What I saw made me momentarily lose my balance before I regained control of myself._ I am responsible for this. _

Fire was EVERYWHERE! It coated the ground and trees of the forest like a hot blanket. Everything was in ashes. You could barely distinguish the difference between the pine trees and the shrubs. It wasn't just a normal forest fire. This fire far exceeded that. This fire was supernatural. This fire was the aftermath of my absence.

Fueled by my sudden fury that I directed at myself I spread out my wings and arms further as I calmed the flames in the forest.

"I have to fix this".

(Damien P.O.V)

Depression hit me like a tidal wave and it had been constant for the last five years. Ever since she left. _All my fault_. If I had just calmly spoken to her she wouldnt have left, the world wouldn't have turned into an ash tray at her absence, and I might still have the love of my existence with me. _I knew we were meant for each other. Always have. Always will. Now that she's gone_-

"My King somethings happening. Quick my Lord hurry!".

Laurence called me in a shocked and panicked voice. As I rushed down the great stairs I wondered at what could have caused such a shock in a man who had been on this earth for two centuries.

"My Lord look...", he said as I reached the sitting room, pointing towards the large balcony that had an amazing view of a great forest. I ran out and looked towards where he was pointing. I suddenly felt numb all over at what I saw.

_Kitten. In the forest. Calming the fire. _

But none of that mattered. All that mattered was that she was here. Back. And I wouldn't let her leave again.

(Kitten P.O.V)

I knew I had a lot of work to do. After I had calmed the forest in Canada I moved to the next, and the next, and the next.

Soon I felt exhausted. And every time I did I would become more angry with myself. People had suffered on account of me, and I was feeling lazy._ I don't think so. _

So thats how it went for a couple of hours before I knew I had to take a break. I had to relax for a bit. Catch my breathe. I didn'd even notice that I had reached Forks, Washington until I heard a familiar voice whisper my name.

"Kitten...", Saphire said as she looked at me, shocked. We had never been apart for so long. I felt like hugging her. But I didn't. I felt like apologizing. I didn't. I felt like telling her everything was okay.I didn't.

_How could I_?

After leaving without a second glance for five years how could she forgive me?

"I-I-...".

"I know", she said as she came over to hug me, rubbing soothing circles into my back as she held me.

I sobbed into her shoulder. For who knows how long. Mintues. Hours. Days. I stopped keeping count. I missed my sister. With every part of my being. I missed her dearly.

"Love you Saph. I was just s-so s-scared. I couldn't s-stay. He m-made me feel d-different. I w-was afraid".

"I know baby, I know. I could see it in the way you looked at him. Your in love with him".

I nodded weakly trying not to burst into tremors again. I needed to fix my mess. As I started to get up so did Saphire.

"Don't Kitten. Your tired. Later". I nodded again. She was right. I was in no condition to help others. At the moment I couldn't help myself.

I don't really remember the run back to the Cullen house. All I remember is the warm, soft bed as I drifted off into dark, quiet dream.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoox

I woke up to feel something tickling my neck. My eyes shot open and I took in my surroundings. I should have know!

"EMMETT!", I screeched as he jumped back laughing.

"And you ask me why I never sleep over. How can you ask me that when things like this constantly happen! I don't know how Rose put's up with you!".

He just laughed louder however as I grew impatient.

"Saphire", I called, knowing that she could hear me from downstairs. "I'm going for a run, and going home to freshen up. I'll see you there".

"Kay", she yelled back as I spotted a large window in the room. Emmett just stood their pouting. I laughed lightly as I ran for the three story high window and swan-dived out of it. Turning my body at the last moment I landed on my feet, without a sound. _Thank you cat DNA_.

I still hated when I was reminded of the experiments done on me those years, but I had to admit, some things sure came in handy. Like the fact that I could see farther than anyone. The fact that I could just from almost any height and not get hurt. And the fact that I could hear beyond the capabilities of a vampire or god. But that's just naming a few of them.

I took off at a fast run, constantly jumping over boulders, bushes, and trees. _Yes thats right. Trees too. _

I felt everything around me. I missed Fyre but Earth had been my home for so long that some things just couldn't be replaced.

I looked down at my clothes as I reached the edge of the forest. I couldn't go dressed like this. I looked like a mess. So I made my way towards the mall at a slower pace, ignoring the shocked looks I got.

I walked into the first store I saw and got a short denim skirt, black strapless shirt, and a cute gray half-jacket, gray boots, and a hair tie.

Five minutes later I walked out looking as good as ever. People weren't giving me weird looks anymore. They were all lust filled or glaring daggers at me.

As I walked by the electronic section some men started whistling at me. _Idiots_, I thought as I rolled my eyes. You would think they would have some common sense or manners in them. But I have yet to be proven wrong about them. Human's have the dirtiest minds. Constantly thinking about sex. For a race that could be extremely intelligent they sure went out of their way to appear foolish.

I made my way out of the mall and saw a red Ferrari just sitting there. _Huh. You'd think the owner would take better care of it, I thought with a smirk_.

Ten minutes later I was driving it down the highway passing ugly cars. _Uh I hate long car rides_. Two hours passes, a lot of gross men honking at me, and I finally arived home.

_Honey, I'm home_, I thought smiling at myself.

I took the key I knew was under the door mat and turned the knob. Suddenly the air was sucked out of my lungs.

"Damien...", I whispered as my heart raced in my chest. He got up from the sofa I called mine as he slowly, menacingly, and gracefully made his way towards me.

"Hello Kitten", he purred. .

**Thank for reading. Hope you liked it. I enjoyed writing this one. Would love to hear what you thought...**

**xox Firena**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Twilight characters are owned by Stephenie Meyer. All else are mine. Hope you like this chapy. It's all fluffy Kitten & Damien stuff lol. Tell me what you think ;)**

"Hello Kitten", Damien purred as he stood before me. I should have run, but for the oddest reason my feet felt like dead weights and try as hard as I wished they stayed put. But truthfully I wasnt trying very hard.

Just seeing his beautiful face made me wish to never let his face from my sight.

"What's wrong my love? Nothing to say? Well let me inform you that I have much to say to you", he stated leaning closer if it were possible. His lips were a centimeter from mine. I battled the urge of leaning in that last centimeter.

His breathe blew across my face as he exhaled as his eyes made me melt. I closed my eyes as I attempted to regain my conscience. I failed.

Leaning in, I slowly and carefully felt my lips brush his cold lips and quickly snapped my head back to read his expression. I didn't look for very long before he breathed in quickly and grabbed me around the waist, pressing my full body length against him. _Oh My Father, this man has the hardest body I have ever felt. _

I heard him growl quietly in pleasure as he drew our lips together once more.

I felt his tongue at my lips and opened them, giving him entrance, which he quickly took advantage of, rubbing my tongue seductively with his own.

I felt my hands running up and down his delicious abs as he did the same to the small of my back. _God! How could I have run from him. How coold I have not wanted to get this close to him. Damien was perfection_.

We pulled back at the same time, looking deeply into each others eyes. He had a hungry look in them, and I knew he must see the same in mine.

"Damien", I whispered, as he shivered beneath my hands.

"Jeez Kitten"...he panted looking all over my face, as if to memorize every feature, "don't you ever leave again".

I bobbed my head, knowing that it was now an impossibility.

"...Why?", he asked, still a little breathlessly.

I stopped breathing all together for a while, trying to find a proper lie. But I couldn't. One look into his heart broken gaze and I knew I couldn't hide the truth from him.

"I was scared", I started, taking a deep breathe as his eyes found mine, telling me I couldn't hide anything from him. _As If I didn't already know that._

"I was scared because the moment I saw you I knew you stole my heart. The feeling of power has always attracted me and I felt it coming off of you like waves. Your beauty, your passion, your intelligence. But the moment you looked into my eyes nothing mattered. Time stopped. And I got scared". I stopped then as my voice began to shake at my outpour of feelings.

He continued to look at me, his face radiating joy and happiness.

"Love, what was the first thing that popped into your head when you saw me? The first thought that came into your mind"?

I looked at him as I hesitated in answering his question. _Would he be angry_?

"I thought, 'He's mine'".

"Do you know what I thought when I saw you"?

I shook my head. _No I didnt_.

"I thought, 'So precious. She must be mine'".

I thought that over for a minute. Usually I would immediately blow up if I found out that anyone was attempting to make me their's. However, with Damien, a thrill went through my body at the idea of being his.

_How odd_.

I nodded again and ran my hands through his sand colored, messy hair, loving the feeling of my hands there. I then traced his face with my fingers, as my lips followed soon after.

He growled again, louder this time, as I leaned loser(if_ it was possible_) and began nipping at his neck, as he had done to me, when we had first met.

"Hmmm...you taste delicious also...love", I whispered seductively as he leaned in and held my earlobe between his teeth.

This time I was the one that growled as he chuckled.

It took everything in my being to step away from his.

He clearly objected, taking a step forward, at which I help up a hand to halt him. His eyes flashed dangerously, clearly warning me that I shouldn't tease him.

"Damien, I can hear my sisters on their way, and I don't wish to share you", I said with a laugh, though I was completely serious.

No one else could have him. Of that I was certain.

He nodded and took another step back, fixing his clothes and smiled down at me, causing my heart to jump which caused him to smile even more. I scowled at him as he made his way to my silk sofa and sat down clearly making himself at home.

"By the way...I love the skirt".

I frowned at him.

"That's my sofa", I whined, joking with him.

He quickly got up, grabbed my hips, sitting me down on his lap as he settled back down.

"Hmmm..", he murmured, "I like this better anyways".

I smiled at him and kissed him softly, only wanting to make him happy.

Just then Saphire and Bella burst through the door, causing me to jump, as I had forgotten they were on their way.

They smirked at me as I shot glares at them. Damien on the other hand seem content with me on his lap. I had to admit I liked this position too.

"Hey Kitten", Bella said, trying not to laugh. I felt my lip jut out as I pouted at that lack of privacy. They all just laughed as Damien brought his lips to my neck, pressing soft kissed onto it, removing my pout in a instant.

"Anyways Kit, Saphire has already agreed, but we wanted to know if you wanted to join Edward's family and us in high school".

I froze in shock. "High school"? I questioned as they nodded. "As in jealous girls, hormone filled boys, and lustful teachers"?

They nodded and once more smiled.

"Sounds fun", I sang, laughing at the thought.

I felt Damien stiffen under me however.

"What's wrong baby"? I asked, curious at what had upset him. I felt my sisters leave the room giving us some privacy. _Smart girls_.

"You'll have to move to Washington", he said, pouting. I quickly kissed away the pout and felt him relax.

"You know", I said, "you could probably pass as a senior". I heard my sisters laughing from the next room.

He brought his face up and looked at me sternly.

"I am a King. I have better things to do than go to highschool".

"Hmmmm...well if that's how you feel. I guess we'll only see each other on weekends then".

His face faltered, as I knew it would. I smirked inwardly.

"I guess I could spare a year of my time..", he stated, clearly already planning it.

"YAY! KING'S COMING! KING' COMING! KING'S COMING!"

Emmett screamed as the house was filled suddenly with excited vampires.

_This most certainly could be an interesting year,_ I thought as I kissed Damien with as much passion as I could manage. _But if any girls try anything with him... _

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Lol hope you liked it. Might do the next chapter all in Damien's POV. Tell me what you think. I'm thinking some high school drama queen's, lusty boys, and one mad Vampire King. What do you think?**

**xox Firena **


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Stephenie Meyer is the creator of the twilight characters..not me. I do however own Kitten, Sahire, Arielle, Damien and many others. Thank you SaveTheWolvesOfLaPush for the ideas ;) . I loved them too much to pass them up. I would love more ideas from anyone who had them. Please Enjoy this chapter and R&R!**

Chapter 9

(Damien P.O.V all chapter)

I sighed quietly as I studied the figure laying on the bed next to me. Every time I was near her...hell even when I wasn't...she was the thing that kept me going. She invaded my every thought and feeling . Over the last two months she had quickly become my everything and I couldn't help but be fascinated by her. She was something that couldn't be described,for no word could ever summarize her. Trust me, I've tried to find one.

"Damien! Wake her up! Were gonna be late", my loves sister Saphire yelled impatiently from downstairs. I smirked. I didn't want to wake this beauty, but I knew if I didn't she would be very angry with me.

"Baby time for school", I whispered softly into her ear, as she stirred. I only stared at her face as I waited for her eyes to open. This was a personal promise I had made her a month ago. I would always be the first thing she saw when she opened her eyes.

I had yet to disappoint.

Openeing her eyes I see them light up in pleasure as she faced me. Her eyes glowed fire red as they searched my face. Leaning down I kissed her soundly but quickly. Well thats what I thought it would be. But like every time we kissed, it got out of hand.

Our bodies pressed together as the kiss depend, both of us moaning in pleasure, knowing that now that it had started it wasn't going to stop. I reached over to remove her shirt, slowly sliding it up her flat belly as my fingers grazed her skin. She growled in my ear hotly, increasing the heat running through my body.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!", Alice yelled as she stomped into the room uninvited, causing us to pull away from each other. I growled at her as she glared at us with disapproval. Kitten chuckled lightly as she got out of bed.

"Out", I ordered the pixie that had invaded the intimate moment. _Super! Now im going to be more high strung that usual_. And I knew I would need a lot of patience today with the hormonal teenagers Fork High was home to.

I left the room as Kitten walked over to the closet to change. I knew I wouldn't be able to stay in the same room as her without it getting out of hand. However I did wait by the door, not wanting to feel that I was too far away from my love.

I didn't however expect her to be in there for 45 minutes. _Oh well. Im a vampire. Not like im getting tired. _

However the wait was worth it as she finally stepped out of our room. Kitten had dressed in a dark-blue short denim skirt, black long sleeved V-neck shirt with a white jacket that only went half-way. She had on Black knee-high, heeled boots that could drop any man to the floor at the mere sight of her. Her hair was set into wavy curls that rolled down her back, her golden hair shining brightly. She had applied tasteful make-up, not much because of course she most definitely didn't need it.

She was looking me over, clearly approving what she saw as I did the same to her.

Before I could say anything Alice ran up to us, approved of our outfits, and led us downstairs. I still couldn't help stare at Kit. _How can I not. Nothing should be able to look that damn good_. The whole family had assembled by the door, clearly waiting for our arrival. Carlisle then began to speak. I didn't enjoy being spoken to as if I was bellow someone, but I bit my tongue, not wanting to upset anyone.

"Now everyone. We will be keeping our story the same however this is what we will tell the humans. Kitten and Saphire, you will and are the sisters of Bella of course. And Damien will be our cousin who has just transferred in from Canada to stay with us for the year. Everyone clear?"

"Yes", we all said as I once more felt uneasy at the commanding tone Carlisle had acquired.

Kitten, Sahpire, Bella, Edward, and Alice would be going as juniors, as Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, and I would be seniors. I wasn't very excited by this idea, because it meant that Kitten and I wouldn't be in any classes together, but I could see that it made the most sense. _Didn't mean I had to be happy with it. _

"Good. Now Bella and Edward in the Volvo. Rose, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice in Rose's car.** (An: sorry forgot the name ;)** And Damien, Kitten, and Saphire will be taking Kitten's Bugatti Veyron".

"Yay", Kitten cried when she heard she could ride her baby. I smiled at her energy, loving it when she was happy.

Nodding we all said goodbye to Carlisle and Esme as we headed for the door. Kitten, Saphire, and I reached her car and slid in soundlessly.

"This is so odd", I said as we easily glided down the streets of Forks.

"What is?", her musical voice replied as she looked over at me, smiling that mind numbing smile of hers.

"The fact that im going to school. I should be keeping vampires in control and ruling the race, but instead im sitting in this car getting ready for my first day of highschool". I didn't mean to make it sound mocking, but thats how it came out.

She was silent for a moment, her expression unreadable.

"Me too. You think you have it bad? Im a goddess. I should be in Olympus with the other gods and goddesses ruling everything. Now im heading off to highschool".

I sat shocked for a moment, not able to think. How could I have not realized how difficult this was for her. She had it worst than I did.

I reached down for her hand, stroking it soothingly in my hand, trying to make her feel more comfortable.

"Cough, cough", said a voice from the backseat sarcastically. _Uhhhhh! I had forgotten Saphire was in the car with us_, I thought as she smirked at me through the mirror.

We arrived at the school in no time, thanks to Kit's insane driving. Not that I minded. I loved her for her fast pace personality. I wasn't, however, use to other people driving while I was in the car. I would have to talk to her about that later. _Not tht she will listen_.

Forks High was a tiny little school made with red bricks. It was clearly very old and not the most funded school around.

We still had 15 minutes before the bell rang and during this thime I intended to let the entire school know who Kitten belonged to.

We exited the car as the Volvo and Rosalie's car (AN: still cant remember) pulled up. Soon we all stood and walked towards the main office to gather our papers and information on our classes. Students stopped and shamelessly stared as the nine of us walked by them. I couldn't help but notice that most of the male and female population was watching my Kitten. _This is going to be harder than I thought. _

One boy acutally had the nerve to strut over and walk into Kitten's path, stopping her progress. I growled at vampire level and saw Kitten shoot me a warning look.

"Hey their beautiful. I'm Tyler and it just so happens that it is your lucky day". _Huh. He was bold for a human_.

"Is that so?", Kitten shot back curiously. She had never met a boy that didn't stutter at the sight of her. However this one spoke quite clearly. Though im sure it was just a show. I could tell he was nervous due to the amount of sweat emitting from him. _Disgusting human_.

"Ya baby. How would you like to go out with me. All the girls want a piece of this", he stated waving his hand, gesturing to his body.

I felt my body heat up as I considered his words. They clearly had a sexual implication.

Kitten, feeling my anger, placed a hand on my side, cautioning me. It's effect was immediate and I calmed down slightly.

A few girls near by had heard what this _Tyler_ had said and began to giggle.

"As if Tyler", one stated through the laughter, eyeing me up and down.

"My names Jessica. And I do believe the lucky day belongs to you. See im free tonight and would love to go out with you". She stated this as if I had asked her.

"No thank you", I replied shortly, taking Kitten in my arms as I too felt her anger rising. She began to speak.

"Look children. Tyler I wouldn't go out with your cocky ass if it was the last thing I ever did. Jessica you hideous bimbo don't you ever hit on my boyfriend again. And you might as well spread it around that me and Damien and TAKEN"!.

Suddenly the garbage can next to Jessica caught fire for no apparent reason as I saw Kitten's eyes flash red. I turned to my love to warn her and saw a mischievous look in her eyes. I saw Kitten's fingers twitch and the immediate reaction was almost too quick to follow.

The blazing trash can had moved quickly, whipping Jessica straight in the forehead, knocking her unconscience, sending her flying onto the ground where she lay like a rag doll as her "friends" swooped down to see if she was alright. **(AN: Kitten can move and manipulate fire, so she only had to move the fire and the trash can followed). **

I fought down laughter, as did the rest of the family. Edward and Bella were openly laughing. _Hmmm, I wonder what Jessica did to deserve this reaction from them both_. They were usually not ones to laugh at anothers humiliation, which I was sure Jessica would feel once she woke up.

However I didn't ponder this for long because I turned to look at Kitten. She looked calm now and was laughing softly behind her hair.

I chuckled and swept her hair back, kissing her intimately. Suddenly I felt her stiffen in my arms. It felt wrong. Pulling away I heard yelling. I looked at Kitten and saw that a teenage boy was standing behind her, hand on her butt. I swore loudly as I yanked the boy forward and punched him hard enough to break the fragile human's nose. He lay on the ground unconscious as I stood above him. Emmett began laughing freely and everyone else tried to hide it. Kitten on the other hand still looked angry at the stupid human hand that had groped her.

I was so busy hurting the human boy that I didn't realize why everyone was yelling. Looking at the school I found it on fire. Humans were running out screaming in terror.

One burning trash can, 2 unconscious teenagers, and a burning building all in 2 minutes.

_This was going to be an interesting year..._

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter and would love to hear back from you. The mystery of Kitten's hate for her father will be revealed in the next chapter, so watch for it**

**xox Firena**


	10. Chapter 10

*****VERY IMPORTANT*****

**AN: This story is now being rated M for Mature. I'm sorry if this affects anyone, I truly am, but I think a little kinky action will be good for it. It's a good change. Once again twilight characters belong to S.M, not me. Once again so sorry for any trouble this will bring to you, I truly am. If this is affecting you, write to me, and let me know. You can yell if you want. I understand. As for those of you who like the change…any ideas? R&R and hope you enjoy !! **

Chapter 10

(Bella POV)

"D-d-dad what are you doing here?" He had shown up after 3 centuries of nothing. In the Cullen hose. Uninvited. This couldn't be good.

"I'm here to see my wonderful daughters of course. How have you been sweetheart?"

"I'm fine dad; sorry I guess I was just surprised". _That was a lie. I just didn't want Kitten finding him here. She would freak out._

I knew something wasn't right though. None of us really loved him as a daughter should love a father. How could we? He had banished us from Olympus because Kitten had had sex with Daren, the god of lightning. You would think that he knew her well enough to know that when it comes to Kitten she couldn't keep her hands off of hot men. But that didn't matter to our father. He saw this as an excuse to kick Kitten out. He had been waiting for an excuse, and it had finally come to him.

To my father my sister had always been his rival. He never loved her. He despised her. He only pretended. And not very well. We all knew it. He had always put her down, even as a child. None of my sister's could forget all that he did to her. What she had felt, we had felt. All of her pain had been our pain.

We would never forget.

"So darling, how is Kitten doing".

_Oh shit. _

(Kitten POV)

_Argg! When would the hormonal teenage drama ever stop? Now I understood fully well why Kitten had invited me and Saphire. She wanted them to leave her alone. _

_It worked_. Now I was the center of attention constantly and Damien was not loving it.

Actually he was constantly furious. His temper had been getting out of control this past month and an angry king was not good. This is why I had come up with the perfect plan.

"Baby, I was wondering something", I purred as we lay in bed, holding each other. Neither of us wanted to face another day of irritation. This is why we were both still laying in bed, me on top of his chest. _This is how I should be spending my day._

"Yes my love? You know you only have to ask and anything you want will be yours."

God I loved him. He was beyond perfection. _Hmm, maybe we could just…_

"DON"T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!" Alice screamed from downstairs.

I giggled as Damien looked down at me. I raised an eyebrow at him. He caught on quickly. _God I loved a smart man. _

He growled playfully in my ear before scooping me up into him arms bridle style and jumped out the window.

Oh he spoiled me way to much. Its okay thought. I loved being spoiled.

He ran to my car, threw me into the passenger seat and was pulling out of the driveway just as we saw Alice run out the door. She shook her head at us, but I knew we would be forgiven.

I wasn't really focused on where we were going. See I was busy. Staring into the smoldering eyes of the perfect man. Suddenly a naughty thought crept into my head.

My hand slowly came down onto his nicely muscled thigh, near his knee, and I began to rub my palm against it, slowly moving upwards. I felt him stiffen and growl as I continued to move higher and higher, until I was dangerously close to the bulge in his pants.

The car suddenly screeched to a stop as he spun the wheel, stopping in the middle of the highway! "I can't wait", he said and before I could take in a breath, I felt Damien pull me from my seat until I was on his lap. "Baby you started this. Your going to finish it". His voice was low and dangerous, but I immediately got excited, wanting nothing than to feel him inside me.

"Damien-", I whispered brokenly, not able to get my voice any louder. "Baby I can't wait. Please". He started sucking on my neck, causing me to scream in pleasure as I threw my head back. I heard him growl again. I quickly re-adjusted my knees so that I was straddling his hips as I ground my heat against the growing bulge in his pants. "Baby we are in the middle of a highway", I stated, as a reminder.

*****(AN: Damien has many powers. One is teleportation)*****

Within seconds we were in his house size room, which he had painted red and with my help, furnished it to my liking. He really was incredible. He would do anything for me. I am such a pain in the ass.

I didn't have long to think about that however because I felt his hands on either side of my waist, pulling up my shirt slowly to reveal my skin inch by inch. The feeling of is cold palms on my over heated skin was excruciating and I fought to breathe. As soon as my shirt was off I was grinding into him again, indulging in the feeling of his largeness between my thighs.

"Baby you better get yourself on that bed right now!" he stated as he took his head away from my breasts.

I quickly nodded compliantly as I lay on the bed (bigger than 3 king sized ones) and waited for him. He was immediately on top of me as he tugged at the button and zipper of my pants, as he laid light but hot kissed under and around my belly-button. As soon as he got them apart his teeth replaced his lips and he began to slowly pull my pants off with his teeth.

I arched my back in anticipation as I moaned at then feeling of his teeth running down my long legs as his hands roamed across the skin he was slowly exposing.

"God baby, please hurry. Please", I pleaded loudly, just wanting to feel him.

"Yes. Anything you want. I love you baby love". I didn't last long though.

He stiffened from on top of me, a murderous growl escaping his lips as his eyes turned from gold to black within the matter of a second. A protective look had crossed his face as he angled his body oddly. I couldn't understand this new position. I looked up at him questioningly, worried by his odd behavior.

Then I felt it too. Someone was in the room with is. How could I be so stupid and unobservant? _Well_, I answered myself, _how could I not with this beautiful man on top of my, undressing me with his teeth_.

"Cough, cough", a voice said from behind us leeringly, causing my blood to boil.

I knew that voice. It had caused me so many nightmares throughout the years. That voice. The one that cause shivers up my spine at just the sound of it.

"Father"

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**I know right. EMBARRASSING! How would you feel if your father walked in on that. COUGH COUGH. I would faint. Or drop dead. Whichever ;). So tell me what you thought. Liked it? Didn't? And please give me ideas. I love ideas. Cause at the moment I'm a little stuck. Ideas will make me post chapters faster…REVIEW!! Hope you liked it**

**xoxFirena **


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: They everyone. As promised more on Kitten's mean daddy. Thatnk you very much for all the reviews. I appreciate them all...positive or negative. Although try to be nice please. Anyways hope you enjoy it and once again READ AND REVIEW!!**

Chapter 11

"Father", I said, surpised that my voice had gone to a quiet monotone.

"Hello darling. Now get off the boy and put your shirt 's time to come home".

I stood there, shocked into silence. And iv'e got to tell you that isnt an easy thing to do to me. I suddenly felt like a little girl again. I remembered sitting on my fathers lap as he played with my hair, I remembered his jokes, and most of all I remembered the love and attention he gave me above all others. Just as suddenly as they had come, they were gone. Leaving only the hurt.

Flashback

"_You stupid little slut", he screamed as he swiftly made his way forward, slapping me in the face hard enough to make my head snap back. I felt my body crumple to the ground as shock tore through me. _

"_D-daddy. Please", I answered, my voice wavering as I felt the energy drain from my body. _

"_I won't have a hor for a daughter. Leave now. And take your sisters. I never want to set eyes on your contaminated face". _

_Numbness rocked through my body as I felt my innocent drain from my body. Always sheltered, always loved and cared for. All I could do was nod. And leave._

I would never forget that day. Though I tried so hard to. That day I became untrusting, cruel, and selfish. That was the day I embraced my fire and the violence it could cause.

That was the day I was banished.

"I can't. This is my home. Not yours. It's your turn to leave".

My father raised an eyebrow as he contemplated me from under his eyelashes.

"Kitten, baby it's time to be a family. Be with your family. The girls will come too...once you come".

"I will not", I answered, my body tense and hesitant.

"YOU ARE...", then more quietly he said, "you will darling".

I wasn't a fool. I could hear the undertone of menace and barely suppressed rage in his voice.

"Now honey give me a hug".

I shook my head, too afraid to speak.

Only then did I notice that Damien was still holding me, stiff as a rock under me. However I didn't have long to think on it because a moment later I was ripped from my loves arms and thrown into a wall, my spine nearly snapping under the pressure.

My teeth shook as a gritted them, in pain but unwilling to show it.

"Danm it, let her GO!!", Damien's furious voice bellowed. He was unable to move, however, under my fathers powers.

"Shhhh Damien. I'm fine", I attempted to sooth him. _Getting on my fathers bad side would not be good for the love of my existence. _

My father leaned in until he was at my ear.

"You will come my sweet. I have plans for you. You will accept your true nature just as I have".

_I didn't understand. What the hell did that mean_.

He suddenly recited something. It wasn't a poem...more of a prophecy.

"The daughter of the highest god

lives among the scorned man

until the moment comes to pass

when she turns to Destiny's arms.

Under the covered Sun

she will choose victory's side

as death lays waste among the weak

only the strong will pass unscathed."

My father gave me one last parting smile before he vanished in a blinding light. I slide from the wall to the floor, unable for my limbs to move. That prophecy.... I had never heard it before. Yet it felt like my mind was sizzling as I repeated it in my head.

It was clear whom the prophecy spoke of. But from what it said....

"No. Can't be. It's wrong".

I ran my fingers through my hair as I tried to deal with this news. If this is right... If what he said was true...

I would bring about the distruction of the world. Kill millions. Kill innocents.

Kill my friends.

Their has to be a way. Something to do.

Damien ran up to me as he became free of my fathers hold on him. He growled when he saw my arms, which had been gripped so tight by my father, it left red welts in the shape of a hand.

"I'm okay honey. We just need to talk to me sisters. Immediately", I stressed.

As I got up from the floor, straightening my back I felt a searing, agonizing pain ripple down my back. It felt as if someone were running a knife slowly through my flesh. **(AN:haha I know...nice image right? ) **

***(AN: Damien also has the ability to feel others pain if he wishes too)**

He ground his teeth in pain as he felt mine. I hated seeing him like this...but we had to get out of here. Seeing my sisters was of the upmost importance right now.

As if he could read my thoughts, Damien took my hand gently in his, kissed my forehead, and teleported us to the Cullen house.

I kew if anyone could help me figure out what to do it would be my sisters. And maybe Carlisle could help.

We popped into the Cullen driveway.

That was when we saw a sight that would burn (literally) into my mind forever.

The Cullen home was burning to the ground as the family huddled around a shrieking body. They were attempting to put the flames out, but it clearly wasn't working.

The fire continued to engulf the victim...

The burning body of a Cullen...

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**AN: I know. Im horrible. Wait and see what happens...Oh I love cliffhangers :P**

**READ AND REVIEW AND CH. 12 WILL COME EARLIER.. PROMISE!**

**xoxFirena**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Hey everyone. You have all been wondering which Cullen it is...well here you go!**

Chapter 12

I sprinted up the driveway faster than a bullet as the fire continued to engulf the victim. _Jesus, I had to do something!_

The next few seconds seemed to go by slowly as I ran to the thrashing body. Saphire was clearly panicking as she attempted to call on water to stop the flames. _Something was different about this fire_, I observed. I could handle it of course but I felt in the pit of my stomach that something was wrong. Fire had always spoken to me. Not literally obviously but I always knew what started it and how to fix it. But all I felt from this fire was a menacing silence. And something else...I just couldn't pinpoint it.

Raising my arms I settled the fire, leaving only a wisp of smoke in it's wake.

The distorted body of Alice Cullen was revealed. Damn I should have gotten here faster. She was still breathing of course but I still blamed myself.

The family quickly attempted to reach out to Alice but Carlisle settled most of them. However my sister, Edward, and Jasper all had to be restrained.

Bella was wailing and sobbing in fear and panic as her adrenaline rush finally subsided.

Edward... well I never really knew what my brother-in-law was thinking but I knew that Alice was his favorite and seeing her like this must hurt.

Jasper...I couldn't even describe in words. He silently picked his wife up, slowly leading her into the house, Carlisle quickly following telling Esme to grab his kit.

As everyone ran to do what they could I felt Damien come up behind me. He lay a hand on the small of my back as I let out a sigh of relief. However it was short lived as I looked back to the place Alice had almost died at. Something was wrong here.

I slipped out of Damien's hand and walked over to the spot. I crouched down and observed the place. Just then I heard Saphire making her way to me.

"We don't know how it happened", she whispered quietly to me as I searched her eyes for the truth. But I didn't need to. My sister's never lied to me.

"The Cullen's had all gone hunting, leaving only Alice, Bella, and myself behind. Alice ran upstairs to grab something. The next thing I know I hear glass breaking from where Alice was".

Saph was quiet for a moment.

"We ran upstairs to find the window in her room broken. Someone threw her out Kitten. We don't know who though. We didn;t hear any struggling. We looked out the window in time to see Alice...burning. She just combusted. I don't know how else to explain it".

I was listening closely, trying to figure this out. _Nobody combusted randomly...not unless I did it to them..._

"We jumped out the window just as the Cullen's arrived and everyone started panicking. My water wouldn't work Kit. I don't understand. How cant that be possible"?

I pulled her close to me as her confusion washed over me.

I didn't know the answer to her question. And it pissed me off. I should know. Whoever did this hurt Bella's family and I wasn't going to stand for it.

I handed my distressed sister to Damien as I turned around to inspect the ash filled ground.

I was about to pass over the pile, seeing nothing. But just as I turned my head something caught my eye. Picking it up I gasped in disbelief.

A ring.

Not just any ring however.

It was my fathers.

Then I knew exactly what happened. All the puzzle pieces came together. My father had harmed Alice, knowing I would come to talk to my sister's about what had happened a moment ago when he had come to visit. He knew I would come so he hurt Alice...and left me a message.

The bastard.

He knew I would come to him now.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!!!!!", I screamed in frustration. Saphire and Damien looked at me in shock at my outburst, quickly walking towards me.

All of the trees around the Cullen home burst into fire as my anger consumed me. Now I had to come to him. His message was well delivered. I couldn't protect everyone I loved. Which meant to protect them I would have to leave them. _Become daddy's little princess. Or goddess. Whatever. _

Damien rushed over to me, sweeping me into his arms. The man was brave...ill give him that. Not many poeple were man enough to hug me when I was this pissed off.

However the feel of his arms around me did exactly what they were meant to . He calmed me down. I don't know how he always did it...but a lot of things surprised me about my love.

As I looked into his eyes I saw a promise. It promised me forever. With him. With Damien. I could stay with him. I could love him. I could protect him.

_But what about everyone else_?

I couldn't possibly protect everyone. It was impossible. And that meant one thing.

"Im alright", I lied through my teeth, putting on an innocent look. "Just tired and stressed out. Can we just go home"?

He nodded, kissing me on the forehead again and before I knew it we were in our room in his mansion.

He walked me over to the bed, gently laying me onto the silk comforter. He was immediately next to me and I soaked in his presence by my side. He smiled at me gently and I smiled back. But inside my heart was breaking.

I looked for the last time into his eyes. Leaning in I gently pressed my lips to his, pouring all my love into this one action.

He groaned beside me.

"I'm going to miss you baby".

He looked at me in confusion.

"I don't understand. Why would you miss me?". I could see he was beginning to panic so I leaned into his ear and whispered. "I love you. Forever", right before I slammed my fist into the side of his head. His eyes rolled back and he slumped into the bed unconscious. And it took a lot to knock out a vampire. Especially the King.

I got up and looked at him one last time. I would watch over him from up there. He would find happiness again with someone else. He was a good person. My knight in shining armor.

"Forever", I whispered as I summoned the portal that would lead me "home".

Stepping through I felt a single tear drop from my eye.

I walked away without a second look.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Hey everyone. I know...sad ending isn't it? I almost cried ;) ...anyways hope you liked it and like always please review the chapter. It would make me feel good...also please check out the new story I started called Her Violet Eyes. It's going to be good ... Thanks again for reading**

**xoxFirena**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Hey everyone. Like I said in my other story Her Violet Eyes, im so sorry for not being able to update the chapters sooner. I was macho busy and did not have any time. However now that it is over I will try to update sooner. Anyways I don't know why but I felt like putting in another sad chapter. So anyways as always I really hope you enjoy the story and please review in the end...Thanks again ;)**

Chapter 13

(Bella POV)

"Alice stop pestering me. I said no!"

As you can see I was extremely irritated as Alice pretty much stalked me through the house. Edward and the rest of our family had gone hunting, but Alice had stayed because she had on of her bad feelings. It wasn't a vision. Just a bad feeling that she couldn't shake off. This alone made it very difficult to get Edward out of the house but his black eyes made up my decision.

"But Bellaaaaa..." Alice said in a whiney voice. "You have to look good for when Edward comes back. He'll be so surprised. He loves it when I play Barbie Bella".

I glared at her and her lie.

"No he doesn't. He said that the next time you take him from me for more than ten minutes he's going to take away your Porsche".

At that Alice looked as if she was paler than she already was and quickly walked away.

I smirked to myself. God I love that man. Anyone that can get Alice to quit something was just pure genius.

I started walking up the stairs when I felt a sharp jabbing pain in my side. It felt as if someone was stabbing me with a sword or something.

As I screamed and doubled over in pain I lost my balance and fell down the long flight of stairs. The pain continued and only grew worse when I reached the bottom.

"Bella? ... oh God Bella get up... OMG Edward is going to kill me. Bella? Bella?"

She continued on like this but I couldn't answer.

What was going on? Goddesses don't just fall to the ground in pain. Something created this pain.

As I continued to think about this I saw the door burst open infront of me as the rest of the family stepped in. They all had smiles and grins plastered on their faces...that is until they saw me on the floor. Edward came in last and was at my side in a moment.

I couldn't focus on this angelic face however because a second round of pain made me double over again. I could see his mouth moving but couldn't hear him because I was thrust into a vision.

_Kitten lay on the ground breathing harshly through her mouth and was trying to sit up as my father walked toward her. _

_He held something in his hand that I immediately recognized. _

_Moonstone. _

_But in his other hand he held a needle of glowing purple substance. He bent down as she tried to sit up and stabbed it into her arm, injecting the liquid moonstone into her blood. _

_She screamed in excruciating pain and trashed and seized on the ground.._.

I woke up in my bed screaming until my throat felt raw. I could only get out one word before I blacked out.

"Kitten..."

(Damien POV)

I woke up in my bedroom to find everything smashed to pieces. What on earth had happened here?

Suddenly I jerk up as realization hit me.

How the hell was I sleeping. I shouldn't be able to 'wake up'. Memories suddenly assaulted me as I attempted to remember. Kitten...A burning Alice...Her father...and....and...

Everything went blank at that. How could I not remember?

And the more important question...

Where was Kitten?

Well if I couldn't remember then maybe her family would know. I was trying to stay calm but inside I was frantic. I had to know what happened to her. I couldn't lose her. Not again. Not after I had learnt to love her with every fibre of my being.

Within moments I had teleported into the Cullen's house, not bothering to be courteous and knock. There was no time for that.

"Damien what are you doing here?", Jasper came to me, quickly bowing before me.

"Where is Kitten? She's no where to be found. I thought she must be with one of her sisters".

Jasper searched my eyes for a moment before turning and gesturing for me to follow him upstairs. I was getting impatient very quickly.

We walked towards the last door and walked in to find a scene I did not expect.

Bella, Saphire, and another beautiful girl I had never met were all crying their eyes out as the Cullens and a man I recognized as being Adrien were attempting to comfort them. But it was no use.

"What's going on here" I demanded after silently watching the girls for a few moments.

Alice was the one who spoke.

"We don't really know to be truthful. Bella was experiencing pain and from what we got out of her she had a vision of Kitten being tortured by her father. Saphire and Arielle said the same thing an we haven't really been able to get anything else out of them since".

I stood as I felt rage consume my body.

My beautiful angel was being harmed by her own father. I had to put an end to this. _NOW!_

"Tell me everything..."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Hey guys thanks again for reading my story. The Review button is right bellow...lol**

**anyways hope you liked it**

**xoxFirena**


	14. PLEASE READ

**PLEASE READ...IMPORTANT**

**AN:**

**Hey everyone. So sorry for the long delay but I need a question answered. Now I know some people like this story but since I didn't get any feedback last time I've been a bit discouraged. So I just need something answered if I were to continue with this story. **

**Do you want it continued? Cause im kinda feeling like most people don't really like it. I adore this story and would like to get back to it...but im not just going to write if I think nobody likes it. **

**So please let me know if you want me to continue with this story or not.**

**Thanks Everyone for your patience**

**Firenaxox**


	15. Chapter 14

**AN: Hey everyone. Here's the next chapter. I would like to thank everyone that reviewed especially Twilight-sistas who encouraged *( threatened )* me, forcing me to continue. Hope you enjoy. **

Chapter 14

(Kitten POV)

This is for him. I love him. This is for him. I love him....

For the last 3 months I had been repeating this exact phrase to myself as I attempted to justify my actions. He would eventually forget all about me and return to his life. He would find happiness with another woman and she would be able to give him everything I could not.

But even as I tried to calm myself with these thoughts I couldn't help but feel agony rip through me. The thought of Damien with another woman burns me. I knew that I needed to stay in control. I have to be the strong one. But I can't help but feel some joy at the fact that he still hasn't forgotten me. He still loves me just as I do him.

"Kneel", commanded a voice, disturbing my peace rudely. I spun around and glared fiercely at the man who I was forced to call master. My father.

"No", I stated simply and calmly, knowing that if I acted enraged he would only revel in my misery.

"I said kneel you insignificant wretch", and he came towards me and kicked my legs out from under me, forcing me to fall onto my butt. I just glared at him and he smirked back. "You know what...I like this position better". He looked over my shoulder to the portal I had been looking into a moment ago.

The portal was beautiful but I was what was inside it that I was interested in. It was an image of Damien as he was now. My love was throwing valuable items around his room as he thought of me. It hurt to see him this way. Broken. That is the only word I could use to describe how he looked.

My father smiled at me cruelly as he turned back to me.

"So you miss the vampire do you"? He said stating the obvious.

"Fuck you", I answered as I spat on his shoe. I saw his eye twitch and fought to keep from smiling. That's right daddy dearest. You can hit me as many times as you would like but I'll keep coming back for more.

I felt his fist slam into my face as I lost my balance again and lay on the ground. I touched the spot and my hand came back with blood on it. One day, I promised myself, I am going to kill him painfully for what he is doing to me.

I didn't say anything however at the moment and he turned from me to look down onto earth. Then his gaze went to the sun as if contemplating something.

"Did you know", he stated a sick little smile growing on his mouth, "that in exactly a week their will be a complete eclipse of the sun".

I had known of course. Being as connected as I was to the Sun I could feel everything and anything that had anything to do with it. I also knew what would happen at the time of the eclipse and right after. I shivered at the thought.

Whenever their was an eclipse I would be at my weakest. I could not even walk properly without falling over. It felt as though someone had added weights to all of my limbs and then pushed me over. Not a fun feeling I can tell you. Then for half an hour after the sun had become present again I would be at my strongest. I would literally burst into flames and nothing on earth could stop me.

Not even my damned father.

"Yes", I answered dully, wondering where he was going with this.

"Well then let me tell you what our plans for this weak are. I will beat you bloody every hour of everyday. I will break you little girl. You will crawl to my knees begging for death. But It will not come. Then when I have finally fully broken you I have a little gift for you. I know you'll absolutely adore it".

I breathed in deeply trying to calm myself before I got up and attacked the idiot. He loved doing this. Telling me what he was going to do to me before he did it.

But I would NOT break.

I glared at him as he smirked back. But he wasn't done yet.

"And then, dearest daughter, I will watch as you will the Cullen's, your sister's, and you vampire. And only then will I kill you".

That did it. I sprang up in fury, my eyes flashing red with fire. But I didn't get far however. Before I was even properly standing my father had pulled out a syringe full of purple liquid and stabbed it into my arm.

Moonstone.

It was the only substance that had the power to weaken me other than cold water. If enough moonstone was injected into my bloodstream at once I would fall into a seizer and die. Let's just say it wouldn't be something you would want your kids to see.

My fingers twitched and I felt an icy sickness enter my body. The cold was paralyzing. It stole my breathe away in a moment and I tried to gulp in air as my body reacted to the liquid. I don't doubt that I looked like a fish on land. Once again, not pretty. I couldn't move anything as the pain continued. It now felt as though my organ's had frostbite and I flinched away from the pain, trying to get rid of it. But it wouldn't leave.

I saw my fathers shadow as he loomed over me. He kicked me hard in the stomach and I rolled over and gasped as the pain increased.

But his face was not mocking, as I thought it would be. Not he was mad.

Not. Furious.

"Do you know" (kick), "that I never wanted you. (Kick). "You and your sisters were freakish mistakes and I never loved you". He was growing more and more angry. "I contemplated strangling your little necks the moment you were born. But your mother would not have it. She love you. So I let it slide. But then you came along. The youngest of the little monsters and I knew you would screw it up". He picked me up and bodily threw me into a wall. "You were the most powerful and I knew that one day I would get rid of you".

"Soon you became more powerful than even me. The god of all god's. Scared of his own daughters power". He prowled slowly towards me until his face was level with my own. "And that is why I hate you. You disgust me".

I blinked at him in shock for a moment. A year ago I would have cared about this. I would have loved to know why my own father had removed me from his presence. Why my own father had hated me. But now I realizes I did not care.

"You", I rasped, "are a pathetic old man. You are not a god. You are the devil himself".

He stared at me for a few moments before turning away from me and walking back across the room.

"Your right. I am the devil. And now all of the dimensions will fall before my knees because I am better. I am stronger. And I am more powerful than anyone".

I stared up at him for a minute before saying those fateful words.

"I am".

Instantly his face transformed into a hideous grimace and he roared in anger. And the beating continued.

6 days, I thought. In six days everything will change. I only hope I can survive long enough to see how this will end. But in the back of my mind I felt myself subconsciously putting together the puzzle pieces.

In 6 days their would be an eclipse. Just like in the prophecy.

_...Under the covered Sun_

_she will choose victory's side_

_as death lays waste among the weak_

_only the strong will pass unscathed._

I didn't know exactly what it meant. But one thing was for sure.

In 6 days everything would change.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Hey everyone. I know it wasn't the most exciting chapter but I promise things will heat up fast. I wanted to thank the people that reviewed. I will finish the story but it'll finish a bit faster than I expected in the beginning. Still I hope you enjoy the rest of the story. Their will still be about another 4 or 5 chapters. So let me know what you think. Once again please review. The more reviews I get the more motivated I will be. Thanks again. **

**Firenaxox**


End file.
